


The Arrangement

by MiaLyn



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Dubious Consent, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaLyn/pseuds/MiaLyn
Summary: “Nothing would have happened without your full consent,” he added. His voice never elevated or trembled. He didn’t sound worried in the least. “Should you say no, I will not insist.” She clenched her teeth. He lowered his eyes. “I offer you my most sincere apologies if I offended you.” He added. “It won’t happen again.”





	1. Part 1

**The Arrangement**

 

The cleaning lady gave her a small wave before leaving the office. Diana Prince smiled back and returned to her files. She had been working for Wayne Enterprises four months now, occupying the position of assistant director in the communication department. The new job was a far cry from what she was used to, but the shift had been her wish. She couldn’t return to her old place without being assaulted by concerned coworkers and memories. Her friends were the worse; they seemed to encourage her to heal without allowing her to move on. Distance had been a necessity at this point, even though moving to Gotham all the way from Paris was extreme. At least, she could try to find some peace here.

“Miss Prince? What are you doing out so late?”

She tore her gaze away from the computer screen and met a pair of sea blue eyes. The handsome face that looked somewhat familiar but it took her a few seconds to recognize Bruce Wayne; the head of the company himself. Diana had never met him face-to-face, only spotted him once or twice during galas or the occasional speech. Now he loomed over her desk, not quite in her personal space, with a polite look of curiosity. Diana suddenly remembered everyone had left early today, eager to fully use their weekend. She, on the other hand, had no desire to return home yet.

“I’m working, Mr. Wayne,” she replied, and felt as stupid as it sounded.

“ _This_  late? It’s over ten pm.”

“I’ve been busy.” Which wasn’t quite a lie. “What are you doing here sir?”

“Mr. Fox dropped off some files for me. I saw the lights going down.” He gave her a wink. “I got a little curious. It is my company after all.”

He was huge, she noted, wide and tall but well-built. His tailored suit stuck to his body like a second skin without hindering its movements. A charmer, a playboy, rumors called him. As she stared into his mesmerizing eyes, she understood why; Steve also had the blue gaze that made him impossibly charming. But even he didn’t make her feel like it would be easy to fall into a pool of intensity and be drowned.

“Tell me, what is bothering you?” the suave voice didn’t help her focus.

“Nothing, Mr. Wayne.”

Wayne tss-ed and retreated from the desk, then he sat more comfortably on the seat across her working space, crossed his legs and intertwined his fingers.

“A beautiful woman like you? Willingly staying after hours? You must have a heck of a reason to enjoy your deskwork more than your own house.”

“And how is it any of your concerns?” she sounded angry even to her own ears. Bruce Wayne didn’t blink. Diana sighed heavily and rubbed her temple; she recognized stubbornness when she saw it. “My fiancé died nearly a year ago. I changed jobs to start anew. Happy?”

The man’s smile tightened and he looked uncomfortable for a brief second.

“I am sorry for your loss, Miss Prince,” he said, and sounded genuine. When she looked up into his eyes again, Diana thought he actually was sincere. “But that doesn’t mean you should throw yourself into your work.” Once again, he interrupted her before she could speak: “And I’m afraid the policy of my company is no-one stays after eight thirty except for the cleaning crew and the janitors–and yes, it is stipulated in every contract.”

She glared at him. Wayne grinned.

“Though if you are looking for extra work, I do have a few files I needed to review as a matter of emergency.”

“The ones Mr. Fox left for you to read?”

“Those very same. I wouldn’t mind a little company either. Take it or, well, _leave_ , if you please,” he added with a far-too-sweet smile.

In the face of the man who could make her stay in Wayne Enterprise a very short one, Diana had little choice but to comply. With one last glare –for good measure –she turned off her computer and very slowly ordered her files. She had hoped that by dragging things on, he would give up and leave. Unfortunately, he either had a very patient streak or was in no hurry, for he contemplated his nails the whole time it took for her to clean her desk. The insufferable smirk –damn that handsome face –remained as she followed him to his office.

They past in front of his secretary’s empty desk, he dialed a code, slipped his card in the security device and the light turned green. His office was huge, she thought as she stepped in. Large and spacious with modern furniture, large windows giving into the streets and the Gotham bay. She thought it a little…Spartan, for lack of better term. The so-called files M. Fox had dropped on his desk were thick and heavy looking. Diana wondered if she really wanted extra work.

“Are you lonely, Miss Prince?”

The question, asked completely out of the blue, caught her off-guard. She stared at him reproachfully, startled by the seriousness in his gaze.

“What makes you think I will confide in you?”

“Sometimes it is easier to talk to a stranger.”

“You are my boss, Mr. Wayne.”

He smiled.

“Still a stranger,” he added softly. She felt something stir in her chest and the urge to cry, so distant lately, was slowly edging to the surface. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps confiding to someone completely unrelated to her history would help her find stability. The matter remained he was still her superior, and she never, ever allowed herself to be too familiar with her superiors.

He brushed her as he leant forward and she inhaled the very masculine scent of his body. Diana involuntarily shivered at his proximity and very subtly backed out. She had considered seeking solace in other’s arms before, when the grief turned overwhelming and she desperately needed a diversion. One time, she had hit a bar, determined to get some action. But none of the men who had approached her had appealed to her and Diana hadn’t felt desperate enough to lower herself at sleeping with an imbecile. Bruce Wayne though…She kicked the thought out of her mind. He was her boss, out of reach.

But that was definitively his hand she felt on her lower back.

Her heart skipped a beat. She stepped away and raised both hands in anticipation of an impending attack. Wayne blinked at her, his eyes wide in surprise.

“Oh…sorry,” he only said. His vaguely innocent tone didn’t fool her.

“What exactly was that?” she demanded, glaring outright in fair anger. It had been years since a coworker had tried to pull a move on her. After she’d been done with him, no-one had ever tried again. He seemed to hesitate on his answer, probably realizing she would press charges. Instead of denying his gesture, he shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

“An offer,” Wayne said bluntly. Diana didn’t know whether his boldness or his self-insurance shocked her more.

“How dare you?” she hissed angrily. “Is that why you brought me to your office?”

“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” he said, his deep voice resonating deep in her chest. “You look like you need a distraction, and I find you very attractive.”

“You will find my fist on your nose just as attractive, I’m sure,” she spat.

“Nothing would have happened without your full consent,” he added. His voice never elevated or trembled. He didn’t sound worried in the least. “Should you say no, I will not insist.” She clenched her teeth. He lowered his eyes. “I offer you my most sincere apologies if I offended you.” He added. “It won’t happen again.”

Wayne sounded sincere, but many men in his position would. For some reason though, Diana felt herself believing him. His promiscuity was no secret, but the tabloids had never described him as a violent or abusive man. She had overheard coworkers speaking of their boss’s intimate life, and while they easily criticized his wild affairs, they never mentioned any ill-gesture or bitter complaints. For a brief moment, she wanted to turn around. She wanted to will her feet to walk away, slam the door at that arrogant ass’ face and never meet him again.

“No,” she spoke eventually. Truth was she did follow him to his office. She wasn’t stupid, should have sensed this might happen. And if she were honest with herself, Diana might admit she had thought of it. Bruce Wayne was a very handsome man. And if he offered… “I mean –okay.”

Wayne raised a quizzical eyebrow.

“Okay?” he repeated, unsure of her meaning. Diana chinned up and glared.

“Okay. The…distraction.” She felt awkward and embarrassed; pushing away the man –her boss nonetheless –and then agreeing. Not to mention this would be the most unprofessional behavior she would ever…

“Oh.” He paused, considered her. “Are you sure?”

He hadn’t made his move yet, hadn’t taken her agreement as full consent. She appreciated that.

“Yes, I’m sure.” But if he kept hesitating she would back out.

Fortunately –or not –Wayne moved forward and pushed a strand of her hair away from her face. Then, he cupped her cheek in one hand. It was large, warm and surprisingly gentle.

“One condition,” she warned. He nodded, indicating he was listening. “This is a one-time thing. It happens here and now, but you don’t mention it ever.”

“That was always the deal, miss Prince.”

He pressed his lips to hers. Diana tensed at first, unused to the contact after a full year abstinence. His hands left her face and navigated over her body with the ease of a man used to have his end. She closed her eyes and let him explore. His mouth left hers and nuzzled her neck, pepped small kisses down the column of her throat. One hand squeezed her breast, the other cupped her bottom. Her body slowly arched under his touch and she started returning caresses of her own. She ran her fingers over his chest, felt the surprisingly hard muscles underneath the shirt. When she stopped over his pants and started unfastening his belt, she heard him growl in approval. He slid a leg between her own, pressed against her.

The sensations he elicited in her mind distracted her from the emptiness in her chest. It had been nearly a year since anyone had triggered this pleasant warmth in her lower body, and she hadn’t realized how much she had missed it. Her skirt was lifted over her waist, allowing his eager fingers to push her panties down. His warm hand caressed her inner thigh, the thumb grazing her center. When he finally touched her, Diana closed her eyes and sighed. He stroked her gently, drawing circles around her clit. Her own hands covered his to guide him in her likes till she felt the telling wetness pool over both their fingers.

He retreated then, directed her back into his desk. With a strength that shouldn’t have surprised her, coming from such a big man, Wayne gently lifted her and pushed her down. Diana let her head fall back on the stack of papers and stared at the ceiling, her mind lost in a light haze. She felt his tip pressing at her entrance. He lifted her leg higher, wedged it into the crook of his elbow. For a brief moment, she questioned her sanity –he was her boss, they were at the office, anyone could see them, she was vulnerable, he was a player, he’d forget about her the next day or fire her and-

One hand holding her firmly down on the desk, he pushed inside her. Diana gasped loudly. Her last intercourse had happened before Steve had to leave for his last mission, nearly over a year ago. Wayne felt large and long and very determined to fill her to the hilt. When she thought she couldn’t bear his intrusion anymore, he pulled out slightly, only to push back more. Diana whimpered and jerked her hips forward. Her hands grasped the edges of the desk and tightened on the corners as she felt her body take him in deeper. The sensation was both foreign and familiar as her walls clenched around his hard member. Her legs flexed around his waist and opened wider for him. She moaned loudly again when he finally filled her with one last small thrust.

They remained at stalemate a few moments, barely daring to breathe. Then, very slowly, he pulled all the way out. Slammed right back in. Diana cried out in mild surprise, mild pain and mild pleasure. His hands kept her hips rooted to the desk as he began a frenetic rhythm. She quickly found out he liked it rough, and just as quickly realized she liked it too. Her hands desperately latched at the corner of the desk, no doubt digging trails into the structure as she tried to meet each thrust of his by her own.

This was so very different than with Steve, much more carnal and animalistic. The intense, violent friction slowly fanned the flames in her lower stomach, spread them to her chest and exploded in her body. She came first, hard, eyes on the ceiling, panting and shaking from the aftershock. Wayne followed soon after; his dick twisting and pulsing inside her and the growl from his throat barely sounded human.

He pulled out of her, helped her into a sitting position. Then he took off the condom she hadn’t realized he’s slip on and tossed it in the closest bin. Diana stood on her feet, her legs shaking as he zipped his pants back up. He returned his attention on her and with gentle care, rearranged her clothing in a more proper manner.

In spite of the pleasure still coursing in her veins, Diana closed her eyes in shame. The familiar burn behind her lids informed her she was about to break down –and she had been doing so well lately. A warm hand cupped her cheek, prompting her to open her eyes and look at him. Wayne’s expression was carefully neutral, though relaxed, and when he spoke next, his voice held an odd tremor.

“Allow me to bring you home, Miss Prince.”

She resolutely ignored the tears trailing down her cheeks.

“Of course, Mr. Wayne.”

 

**The Arrangement**

 

She arched her back and moaned throatily. Her hands dug into the sheets as she closed her eyes. He showed no mercy and licked her entrance anew.

“Oh  _gods_!” Diana breathed as a new tingling shook her spine. His fingers joined the party. The ease with which they slid inside and out should have been embarrassing, but she was past caring. All that mattered now were the sensations he brought to life, the torturous pace he engaged with her and his head right where she needed it to be. Fingers withdrew and were replaced by a greedy mouth. This time, Diana screamed. By the time her heartbeat found a slower rate and she recovered her senses, her boss had gotten rid of his boxers and was settling between her legs once again.

“I’m not quite done with you yet,” Wayne said in his husky, rough tone. “Do you mind?”

Diana closed her eyes, sweat pearling down her forehead, and parted her knees wider to give him access. He pushed inside her still pulsing core seamlessly. She gasped a little, her walls both fighting and welcoming the intrusion after her recent orgasm. His body leaned over her and she felt his mouth capture one of her erected nipple. Diana whimpered softly and ran her hands over the muscled and shoulders. He built a slow rhythm, pleasurable enough for her to enjoy the tension renewing in her lower regions. It didn’t take long for her to climax again, arching and crying out, her talons on his lower back and hands clenching the sheets. Wayne soon followed, muffling his own release in the valley of her breasts.

They laid there to recover, panting hard. After a while, he rolled on his back with a heavy sigh. Diana’s eyes settled on the ceiling once again.

Two weeks after their supposedly one-time encounter at the office, Wayne had caught her again working after hours. He had invited her for diner instead and soon after dessert, asked her if she would be interested by an  _encore_. No pressure, no consequences at work, he had promised, and no repeat of his demand if she refused.

She had ended the night in one of the most luxurious hotels of Gotham, screaming in a pillow while he took her from behind. Thus, their affair had started.

“Sorry,” he said sleepily. “I was a bit…intense.”

Though there was no need after over a dozen encounters in two months, Diana pulled the covers over her nude body.

“It’s fine,” she replied breathlessly. She was starting to get the hand of his moods when they met for sex. Rough meant anger, gentle meant great mood, intense meant urge to focus on something else. So far, she wasn’t complaining about either way; the man _had_ earned his reputation. “The meeting with LexCorp tired you out?”

“You have no idea,” Bruce sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. “I had Fox triple check every clause of the new contract because I know he’s planning something. I may have found it, but I need more time to make sure I’m right.”

“Why don’t you send Constantine to stall Luthor? He is a specialist at dragging things out.”

“You mean a specialist at bullshiting people?” Wayne teased before sobering. “I considered it but I don’t believe he is adequate for the subtlety this job requires.” A pause settled, not uncomfortable. “Do you believe Jones would do?”

Diana rolled on her side and rested her head on her hand, contemplating his words.

“J’onn is too mild-mannered,” she concluded. “I think you should give Grayson a chance.”

Richard –Dick- Grayson was his adoptive son and, contrary to popular belief, had earned his place the hard way. Diana had worked with him before and appreciated his professionalism and efficiency. Wayne though didn’t look convinced.

“He’s still a little green…” he started hesitantly, but Diana knew the young man had been on his mind.

“He’s cool-headed, stubborn and charming. He knows the company’s functioning as well as anyone –if not more –and is very well-aware of your ambitions and has his own. I think he will fit the job perfectly.”

Wayne gave her an amused stare.

“What if I asked you?”

Diana rolled her eyes and fell on her back to face the ceiling.

“Even I know Luthor won’t take me seriously because I’m a poor helpless woman,” she snarled. “Moreover, Grayson is your son. His presence alone testifies about how seriously you take the deal. And, it’ll show you trust him. He needs a little boost from your part.”

“I’ll consider it,” he replied and sighed deeply. His eyes closed momentarily and seconds later, he fell asleep.

Diana waited a few moments and slowly left the bed. Winced as she put her feet on the floor. Her body felt sore after their late activities. She could have stayed for the night, Wayne certainly wouldn’t mind. But she didn’t want to wake up in the morning and find herself cuddling him. The situation might bring unwanted complications or expectations, and she didn’t want to endanger what they had. Seeing him once or twice a week was enough.

She put her pencil skirt back on, slipped the shirt that had landed on the chair without bothering with her bra, which she stuffed in her handbag. Her hair let down and she put on her coat and walked out of another luxurious five-star hotel.

The valet nodded a brisk ‘ma’am’, though he clearly ogled her on her way out. Was he imagining scenarios? She wondered if he thought she was a prostitute or a kept woman, or simply having an affair with a married man. Neither was true, obviously. He didn’t pay her, certainly didn’t buy her gifts –she would have broken his nose if he tried –and as far as she and the world knew, he wasn’t engaged. They spoke occasionally about work, but that was pretty much all.

They had an arrangement, and it suited her perfectly fine.

 

**The Arrangement**

 

Wayne was at the coffee shop, getting coffee for himself and a blonde bimbo. And Diana could do nothing but grit her teeth and clench her fists.

She knew she wasn’t his only mistress. Sometimes she’d spot faded marks of lipsticks on the collar of his shirt, or smell a woman’s perfume on his wrist. It didn’t sting; she knew of his reputation far before she fell into his bed. She wouldn’t question if he thought of another while he was with her, or think too hard if he chose to be gentle. They had an arrangement, though he called her far more often than she did. It was release, no strings, no feelings. The occasional talk about work but that would be the closest she would let him get to a true conversation. She wouldn’t be bothered if she walked past him with another woman.

Or so she thought.

The unexpected flare of jealousy ran through her veins; she had to call upon her self-control to restrain herself from jumping from her seat and punch the other woman. Knowing they weren’t exclusive was one thing, seeing it, she realized, was another matter entirely.

“Diana?”

She jumped, startled by the voice of her friend. Clark was a journalist she had met during an interview and with whom she had hit off easily. He had arrived in Metropolis a little over a year before her, straight from a little town in the middle of Kansas, and both had bounded over the change of lifestyle the city had imposed to them. They occasionally met for coffee, mostly to complain and gossip. They both had the day off so had decided to join for lunch. Clark was currently staring at her with absent curiosity.

“You just had that look on your face,” he said. “Something wrong?”

_No_ , an inner voice whispered. Not something. Everything was wrong.

“I saw someone I didn’t expect to see here,” she replied truthfully. “See the man over there with the busty blonde? That’s my boss, Mr. Wayne. You must have heard of him.”

Clark hummed in approval and dug into his burger.

“I actually interviewed him a few times. He’s a bit of an egocentric jerk and definitively an asshole, but he genuinely cares about his employees.”

“Not a nice man, but a good man?” she echoed. Clark nodded.

“Something like that. Actually Lois dated him a few years back.”

Lois was Clark’s on and off girlfriend -currently on. Diana still wondered how long it would take for him to propose.

“Really?” she asked with curiosity. Lois was also the best reporter of the Daily Planet, and had won several Pulitzers for her articles. Diana wouldn’t have suspected her to fall for the charms of someone like Wayne. Then again, she hadn’t suspected to fall for it either.

“She kept saying the sex was great,” Clark went on.

“Damn right,” Diana muttered with a snort and then froze over her drink. When her friend didn’t speak, she knew she had ousted herself.

“Are  _you_  sleeping with him?” he asked eventually. Everyone always told her she was a bad liar. This time was no exception. She didn’t even have to open her mouth for him to know the truth. “Di, are you  _mad_?”

She clenched her teeth and glared at him.

“I’m a big girl Clark, I can handle him.”

“You don’t get it! He’s your boss, a loose cannon and an emotional wreck at best. You are still…” she knew what he was about to say and let him say it; she had told him the story: “ _Grieving_ over Steve. Are you sure he’s not taking advantage-“

“We f*ck and that’s all. It’s all there is and it’s all there’ll ever be,” she shot back more aggressively than she thought. “Steve-“ her voice almost chocked. “Steve has been dead for nearly two years now. I’m still human. He was just there and it happened. That’s all,” she repeated.

For a moment, Clark was silent. When he spoke again, he sounded concerned.

“Diana, I saw the look you gave that poor woman. You wanted to claw her eyeballs out.”

“I did not,” she lied. Clark pushed it a notch higher.

“You’re jealous,” he stated bluntly. Diana could only stare at him in disbelief.

“ _What_?”

“You’re jealous of that woman,” he repeated slowly. “You actually like Bruce Wayne.”

“Clark, we fuck,” she repeated in turn. “We don’t do feelings.”

“Perhaps it’s time to change that.” The glare she gave him could have melted iron. He remained impassible. “Di, that woman was Dinah Queen, Oliver Queen’s wife. They’re old friends; they went to college together. Queen is one of Wayne’s long-time partners, even if he did find her attractive, he would never dare put their business relationship at risk. Answer rather this; how long have you been seeing him?”

She gritted her teeth.

“Five months,” she admitted. Clark’s frown deepened.

“Lois and he didn’t beat the two weeks even though he took her seriously. Did you know that he didn’t bring a date to the three different galas he participated in the past two months? Vale –the specialist in Gotham tabloids –thinks he’s seeing someone.”

“Good for him. It’s not me,” she said, and blatantly ignored the painful twinge in her chest as she spoke those words. “It’s…look Clark, it’s between me and him. Just an agreement. If he gets serious with someone, we’ll just break it off.”

“If you say so.” He still sounded doubtful. “Just…be careful. I haven’t known you for long, but I know you’re a great girl and don’t want you to end up heartbroken.”

If he didn’t already have Lois, Diana thought he might be hitting on her. But as he had Lois and was the faithful kind, she took it as the concern it was supposed to be.

“Thank you Clark,” she said and took his hand in a pure platonic gesture. Clark smiled back. “It’s very kind of you to worry.”

“That’s what friends are for,” he replied and gave her a light squeeze. “Now, tell me about that conference in New York went the other day.”

They returned to a more banal conversation after. She missed the blank stare Bruce Wayne sent in their direction on his way out.

 

**The Arrangement**

 

Out of spite, Diana declined their rendezvous for three weeks. By the end of the month, she sent him a text with a date fully knowing he would be halfway across Europe. He surprised her by sending the name of their next hotel and a time. When she pushed the door open, Wayne was already there.

He pressed her against the door before her coat was even off. His lips ravaged her mouth in barely controlled fury and his hands flew everywhere over her body. He was pissed, she could feel it in his touch, see it in his eyes. But then, so was she.

Clothes were literally torn on the floor, their kisses were bites and caresses scratches. He wasn’t gentle when he scooped her up and carried her to bed. She did not go down without a fight. Their coupling turned brutal and rough and she lashed out at him, mounting him and driving him mad and out of control. Wayne matched her anger with his own ruthlessness, fighting to gain the upper hand. Diana shouted in mild pain as he sank his teeth into her neck and held on. The fire in her body exploded in intensity.

_You actually like Bruce Wayne._

Clark was wrong. She didn’t like him. Their arrangement was supposed to be that, an  _arrangement_. Feelings had no space there. Bruce Wayne did not do feelings. He was  _wrong_.

Wayne suddenly threw her off him, maneuvered her on her stomach and imprisoned both of her wrists in one hand behind her back. She had to arch to relieve the tension in her shoulders.

“What-“ she started, but then couldn’t find the strength to speak as he slammed into her. Diana cried out loudly, caught off-guard by the change of pace. His intrusion was painful in spite of her readiness, but also brought her senses to new highs.

“Wayne –“ she gasped.

“Say my name.”

The order barely reached her brain. He released her writs, laid fully on top of her, still hammering into her. A hand worked her clit harder while the other squeezed her breast. Her fingers clenched at the sheets.

“What?” she babbled, halfway dazed and incoherent.

“Say. My. Name.” He hissed.

“Wayne-“

“Say my name  _Diana_.”

He bit her hard. Her nails clawed helplessly at the mattress. She felt trapped, unpleasantly vulnerable and at the same time-

“ _Diana_ ,” he barked. The low growl became her undoing. She screamed it. She sobbed it. She pleaded it. She came with it on her lips.

_Bruce_.

He pulsed inside her, groaned as he found his own release. With one heavy sigh he crushed her underneath him, barely holding back his weight on his elbows. Diana felt her eyes water as tears slowly fell upon the sheets. This was not supposed to happen. This was  _not_  supposed to happen.

_You should ask him._

_Say. My. Name._

His hand brushed her hair off her back with a painful gentleness. He dropped a series of soft kisses down her spine, as if apologizing for the roughness of the past hour. Diana had to physically force herself to breathe. Clark had been right.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you.” Wayne spoke softly, but she could hear the trembling in his voice. “It seems I lost control.”

And so had she. The lingering jealousy at the memory of seeing him with another woman had taken over, and she had responded to him with the same fierceness. She didn’t respond. What should she respond to that? What could she say that wouldn’t betray her feelings? He pulled away, left her sprawled on her stomach and laid on his back, next to her, stared at the ceiling.

“Tell me, are you seeing someone?”

This was it, Diana thought. He was breaking up whatever they had. It shouldn’t hurt as much, but the uncomfortable lump in her throat refused to leave.

“I mean, are you intending to get serious?” he went on. “That reporter, Mr. Kent…you were sharing a meal the other day. You two seemed…close.”

So he had seen her, just like she had seen him.

“I believe that is none of your business, Mr. Wayne,” she said coldly. “Just as your other affairs are none of mine.”

She felt him stiffen and roll of his side. She still refused to look at him.

“I am a womanizer, but I do not get involved with various women at once.” He said with a hint of hurt in his voice.

_Liar_ , she thought bitterly.

His hand touched the back of her neck. She stiffened and clenched her teeth.

“I haven’t seen any other woman since we’ve started our arrangement, Diana,” he called softly. Her name in his mouth felt so foreign and so right at once. She refused to think of the implications, refused to believe they were getting close.

“As I said, it is none of my business.”

She hated the sudden vulnerability in her tone, the urge she felt to flee the room. There were no places to hide, not from him. His hand trailed down her spine, hovered on her hip. He pressed a series of opened-mouth kisses on the nape of her neck. His hand now travelled over her stomach, and down south.

“As you are sharing my bed right now, I’d say it is your right to know.”

The fingers now toyed with her midsection, stroke her tenderly to encourage the want. He was already hardening in her back and from what she learned of him, would roll her on her back and take her once again if she didn’t stop him. He always wanted her ready and wet when she opened to him, when she looked up and watched him watch her. He had admitted once that more than sleeping with women, it was their expression of ecstasy and screams of pleasure that turned him on. Diana hadn’t been a much of a screamer with Steve. But with Wayne, who did his uttermost to break her each and every encounter, it was easy.

His fingers finally drew the wetness they’ve been after and his index slid inside her while his thumb ran circles around her clit. Diana closed her eyes, cursed her weakness but let him continue. He knew how to pleasure her all too well by now.

“The only woman I am sleeping with is you,” he went on. Diana inhaled sharply as he eased a second finger into her and stroke her inner walls. “I’ve had no desire to change that yet.” She shifted and parted her legs a little wider. He pushed in deeper. “You are a formidable woman, Diana. You deserve much more than I can offer.” Three fingers, buried knuckle-length. His breath caressed the shell of her ear. A shiver ran down her spine. “And yet…I don’t want to let you go.” He kissed her neck. Accelerated the pace. Diana panted heavily as her hips moved to meet his wrist. Her body was warming up again. Just as she predicted, he flipped her on her back and without a warning, parted her legs and buried himself inside her.

He was using her, just as she was using him. Those pretty words were just words, she couldn’t believe them. And yet…maybe…maybe she did want more. But it wouldn’t happen. It didn’t matter if he made her feel again; he wasn’t in love in her. He wanted her body, not her. If she left tonight, he’d find another bedmate and get over her in no time. As Bruce panted, moving vigorously between her thighs, she reached out for him, pulled him down for a kiss, and made a decision. This couldn’t keep going on. As much as she had gotten used to his presence, as much as she’d miss him, Diana knew this had to stop. Better end it now before her got her heart torn apart again.

One last time, she thought. One last time, and then she’d say goodbye.

 

**The Arrangement**

 

Breaking up had been very easy, in the end. Diana had left the hotel room after he fell asleep, per her habit, returned to her apartment and taken a long shower. Once she had washed his smell, scrubbed his touch off her skin and thrown her clothes to the bin, she had gotten out for a long nocturnal walk. The streets of Gotham were usually infested with crime, but a few places still opened late at night where a girl could get a drink without being bothered. She returned at past midnight, fell into bed and woke up next morning feeling fresh and determined. Before she could lose her resolve, she typed the three words that would end five months of mistakes.

_‘We’re done.’_

The message was sent. Two minutes later, he tried to call. She ignored it and opened a book to read. It was Saturday, she would enjoy her weekend. After the fifth call, he seemed to give up. She left for a run, ate outside, called Clark out of the blue for some news. She teasingly demanded to meet Lois sometime, and he offered dinner the very day. She found Lois to be just as Clark had described her to be: sharp and funny. They didn’t address Bruce Wayne –she suspected Clark had tabooed the subject beforehand –but they did talk into late in the night. She went to the movies the next day, watched the reboot of an old classic, finished her book and ordered takeout.

Bruce tried to call her three times in between. She let her phone ring.

Monday morning, Diana almost expected him in her office. It was a close call; she did spot him in the employees lounge, talking to some managers. When their eyes met, she smiled at him, greeted him politely and returned to her work. She prayed hard he didn’t catch her trembling hands.

At the end of the day, she received a text from him.

_‘Understood.’_

He couldn’t have said goodbye in a more explicit manner and while a part of her wanted to be relieved, the other just wanted to break into pieces. A tiny voice in the back of her mind whispered he might take her back if she went to him, but Diana was too proud to consider it over half a second. He didn’t love her, she repeated like a mantra, it was best to end it now. She didn’t want to fall too hard for a man who couldn’t reciprocate her devotion.

The first week was hard. She kept reaching out for her phone, wanting to write a date and press send. In a moment of weakness, she even typed the name of their usual hotel and a date. Clark calling at that very moment was her saving grace. After that, it became easier. She didn’t see him at the office, only nearly bumped into him once and then it was over. The second and third weeks were heretic and she had too much work to ponder over her boss. She spent a lot of time with Lois during the fourth week, as Clark had gone outer state to follow the arrival of some foreign politician. The two women had bounded over quickly, finding a lot of common points. It wasn’t until the fifth week that she considered herself officially over.

And when she reached the sixth week, after days of puking her breakfast, a blue cross on a stick told her they might not quite be done after all.

  
 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Arrangement**

**Part 2**

 

The first time Bruce laid his eyes on Diana Prince, he thought ‘damn she’s hot’. He had then dismissed her as yet another pretty face his recruiter had hired for eye-candy. When two months later, he learned that ‘Diana Prince’ was the new assistant director in the communication department -but most likely soon to be director if Foster kept showing his complete incompetence –he decided to pay a closer look. He learned more of her career: former curator of the Louvre, a good position, good pay…and suddenly decided to resign and depart to Gotham.

He had briefly suspected industrial espionage but after subtle interrogating others, had only learned she was a workaholic, albeit a polite and a little distant one.

The first time Bruce caught her working after hours -who was sane enough to stay after ten? –he couldn’t help himself and had approached her. He honestly hadn’t expected to end up taking her flat on his desk. But the flash of annoyance when he riled her up, the sadness as she mentioned her dead fiancé, and the quizzical frown as she thought twice about helping him with Fox’s latest report…he hadn’t resisted the pull, and had been so glad she complied. And when he’d been inside her…he still remembered her light wince, the only sign betraying her discomfort, the way her fingers had clawed his desk instead of him. Bruce had wanted to go slow, but something about watching her open and vulnerable had made him snap. Her tears at the end had humbled him and for the first time since he’d started his series of flings, he had felt…guilty.

For the nth time since the morning –and for the past six weeks -Bruce glanced at his phone. Of course, his screen indicated the reception of ten messages in the past half hour, but none bore the name he desperately wanted to read. Damn that woman, he silently cursed and tried to focus on the latest deal. Ollie and he had been working on a new project that needed his full attention. Not that he believed one of his best friend would stab him in the back, but both were businessmen wanted the best for their respective employees and that included searching for a potential handicap one side or another. Working together, fine, but not risking the job of the thousand people working _for_ them.

After thirty seconds of mock-focusing, he gave up, sat back on his chair and sighed. He needed a distraction. Six week ago, he could have dialed Miss Prince for a private meeting that very evening, but now…now…

_We’re done._

Those three words had been haunting him. At first, he hadn’t understood –hadn’t wanted to understand –so he’d call her right after, halfway certain it had been a mistake. When she hadn’t picked up in the whole week-end, a dreaded feeling built in his chest. Monday morning had brought him to an unexpected stop at the communication department, and when she had finally spotted him…she’d said hello and returned to work without a second glance.

That had stung _deeply_.

He had been tempted to follow her, to understand what he had missed, to demand explanations. Why would she end their arrangement now? He thought things were going…well enough. Unless…his mind brought him back to the lunch date he had caught her in with Clark Kent. They had looked friendly, perhaps a little too friendly. And they had been holding hands. The stab of jealousy had surprised him and he had wondered if they hadn’t been more…and if she had been double dating the whole time…

The internal phone rang, pulling him from his thoughts. His 3 pm meeting was about to start and the communication department would be there. She would be there. He checked himself in the window reflection, hoping his lack of sleep didn’t show too much. If she could move past him without much of a blink, then he could too. No need to show her how her ending their thing had rattled him.

He met with the communication department in front of the meeting room, welcomed everyone with a large smile and a handshake. Prince would likely knock his teeth off if he tried to treat her any different. Not that she seemed to react much when her turn came. A professional smile on her face, her hand firm in his –he tried not to hold her too long. The seating arrangement put him in a position that allowed him to observe discreetly. As the meeting dragged on, he noted her growing…absent. Her skin had paled since the beginning of the session and no makeup could cover the circles under her eyes. After a while, he couldn’t hold back and asked:

“Miss Prince, are you alright?”

His question interrupted the current speaker and all gazes turned to her. Miss Prince didn’t even seem to notice but everyone now saw that she was clearly not.

“I’m sorry,” she said, and made to stand. “I don’t feel so-“

Her eyes rolled back and she promptly fainted. Wallace, who was sitting next to her, was fast enough to catch her before she hit the floor. Bruce was close to second.

“Miss Prince,” he called, but didn’t dare touch her. If he put his hands on her, he might never release her. “Miss Prince,” he repeated louder. She didn’t stir. “Diana, can you hear me?”

She grunted and her eyelids fluttered.

“I’ll call a doctor,” Fox said, pulling his phone. “Someone get some water please.”

Miss Prince made a small noise of protest while Wallace helped her stay upright. She managed to rub her head, a pained expression on her face. When she managed to open her eyes, she glanced at Bruce, blinked, and immediately looked away. She appeared embarrassed or upset for some reason.

“I’m fine,” she protested softly, electing the objection of half the assembly.

“No you’re not,” Wallace retorted hotly, and Bruce would have thanked the man for saying what he wanted. “You better go home and have some rest.”

“I’ll drive you back.” Bruce blurted before anyone could offer. He ignored the woman’s glare and turned towards the others: “My presence isn’t a necessity right?”

“We can handle things without you at this point, Mr Wayne. You have been working very hard, Miss Prince. You will be briefed upon your return,” Fox replied kindly. Bruce nodded; he trusted the older man to see things through. Fox had a better eye for these things than him anyway.

“So it’s settled.” He offered her a hand. Miss Prince hesitantly took it and let him help her up. Protesting would be odd, especially since Fox had confirmed his presence wasn’t needed.

She followed him meekly after biding goodbye to her coworkers. They reached his car in complete silence.

“Do I want to know how you know where I live?” she asked dryly once they were seated.

“I drove you home after our first…encounter,” Bruce reminded her.

It occurred to him that this was the first time since their ‘breakup’ that they found themselves alone in a small enclosed space. Unfortunately, they didn’t have much opportunity to speak as she dozed off almost immediately after they left the parking lot and he didn’t have the heart to wake her. She didn’t much twitch as he carried her up to her apartment, fumbled for her keys and brought her into her living room. He helped her lie on the couch and watched as she blacked out in seconds. Was that big ongoing campaign for their new product trying her so badly? People have been working nonstop as late; had she overexerted herself? If he found out Foster had been slacking again, that man would be fired by tomorrow.

Bruce looked around for the toilet, relieved himself and washed his hands. He was about to leave when an innocent looking box caught his attention. A very simple box that, if not for the colors on the packaging, he would have completely missed. He warily picked it up, not wanting to believe.

A pregnancy test?

As a matter of principle, Bruce had never really taken the habit of snooping into people’s life. He figured he could make an exception this time. He checked her trash, quickly finding the object he was looking for. The stick still had the blue cross on.

_Well shit._

 

**The Arrangement**

 

Bruce had wanted to shake her and demand explanations on spot, instead he chose to wait.

He sucked at waiting.

After half an hour of fidgeting, he went to the kitchen and figured he might busy himself, but had no culinary experience. Then he decided to order takeout but had no idea what she actually liked. He vaguely remembered her eating a burger or something during that date with Kent, couldn’t place what exactly had been in her plate the night he had invited her to the restaurant before the whole affair began. In his defense, he had been more focused on her work attire than her order.

He deduced from the remains in the fridge that Chinese would do and ordered enough for three. The delivery man’s arrival didn’t perturb her sleep, which Bruce was halfway glad, halfway worried about. He let the food cool in the kitchen before putting it to a fresher area and decided he might as well explore her apartment a bit. Aside from her bathroom, he found a small office –cramped with papers and files, her bedroom –warm colors but a bit bare, and that was pretty much all. Her living room did hold a big library filled with books of every kind of field and many languages –he remembered she could speak French, Spanish, German, Greek and Chinese.

Bruce only found two pictures in her house. The first framed her and two older women with dark blonde hair –her mother, he assumed and perhaps an aunt. She wore an odd antique-like armor with a short sword –and was standing proudly between the members of her family. Did her resume included self-defense or swordfight? He made a mental note to check that later. The second picture showed her and a blonde man holding each other. Her dead fiancée, he assumed. They looked so happy together. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and her smile was soft but genuine. The man was grinning like a mischievous boy. Bruce pursed his lips in distaste. Did he have any idea of how lucky he had been? Diana Prince was a formidable woman; he had been sincere on that point. That she had loved this man deep enough to want to marry him…

Bruce wouldn’t say the twinge in his chest was jealousy, but it felt pretty dam close.

And Diana still didn’t seem eager to wake up. Resigning himself to a long wait, he picked up a huge, boring looking book and sat down.

The clock hit seven when she finally stirred and rubbed her eyes with a plaintive grunt. She blinked to chase away the tiredness and stared at him. At first, she looked confused. Then, her mouth tilted downwards in clear annoyance.

“What are you still doing here?” she asked drily. Bruce put down the book, leant his elbows on his knees. He stared right back.

“When were you going to tell me about the baby?”

Diana stiffened and visibly clenched her teeth. Apparently, she hadn’t intended to inform him anytime soon.

“I didn’t even know until a few days ago,” she muttered, and he believed her. “What does it change anyway?”

“What does it…” he repeated, stunned. “It is mine, correct?” He watched her flinch but nod. “Then perhaps I do have a say in this situation.”

“You already believe I will keep it,” she retorted sharply. Bruce blinked, realized that he had indeed assumed…and then felt ashamed. It was her body, her decision to make. It wasn’t like they had been in a real relationship. And if he were honest with himself, he didn’t know what to think. Diana sighed and rubbed her temple.

“I haven’t decided yet,” she admitted. “Everything happened so quickly…and this thing at work is taking more and more time…Look, this situation doesn’t change a thing. If we have a child together, and I’d rather have an absentee father than a neglectful one.” He wondered if she was speaking of personal experience. Aside from her dead fiancée, there had been no sign of a man in her life.

“I adopted Dick when he was young,” he retorted. “I might have not been the best, but I’ve always tried to be there. And I want to be there. I don’t run from my responsibilities. Miss Prince –Diana, if you chose to keep it, I will be there. If you don’t, I won’t judge you. Whatever happens, I will support you.”

Her flat stare informed she cared little about his opinion. He couldn’t help but notice that even annoyed and exhausted, she still looked stunning.

“Thank you for bringing me home,” she said. Her nose wrinkled. “Is that Chinese?”

“I took the liberty to order.” He hesitated. “I…uh…picked a bit of everything; I wasn’t sure what you’d like.”

Thankfully, she didn’t seem upset at his initiative and rose to check the food. He watched her move, now aware of her new charge. There was still one subject he wanted to broach, but sitting while talking about it would not do. Bruce rose in turn and stepped closer to her.

“And where does that leave us?”

The question unnerved her. Diana put down the chosen food and stared at the unopened box. She appeared conflicted for a moment before her eyes steeled in determination.

“We were never together. It doesn’t have to change.”

Her eyes challenged him, dared him to contradict her. And it drove him mad.

He closed the distance between them and kissed her flat on the mouth. He expected her to push him away. He expected his nose broken or a sharp pain in his loins. He did not expect her to answer readily.

Their mouth fought for dominance. He pushed her against the kitchen counter, never breaking their kiss.  Her arms wrapped around his neck as he slipped his hands under her thighs and brought her legs around his hips. God bless the inventor of skirts, he prayed and pushed the fabric higher above her thighs. He didn’t waste time pulling down the zipper and hoisted her legs around his waist. She was wet and warm at his touch. Bruce immediately plunged his shaft deep inside her. Both groaned at the familiar sensation. He buried his face in her neck, breathed in her scent. Jasmine and sweat and something uniquely _her_. He didn’t realize how much he’d miss her up until now.

Her hands grabbed his shoulders. Bruce held onto her tight and started moving. Her soft moans drove him crazy and soon he had to force himself to slow least he lost balance from thrusting too hard. She clenched around him, muffled her cries in his clothes and when she came-

He might have imagined it. His ears could have tricked him into thinking he’d heard something he desperately wanted to. But Bruce was rather sure she had whispered his name.

He pulled out, let her leg slowly fall limply on the side. As Diana sagged in his arms, he carried her back to her bedroom, laid her gently on the covers. She didn’t look at him, choosing to stare at the window instead. Her eyes were dry, but Bruce thought she might be seconds away from crying again. He caressed her cheek with a finger. She closed her eyes, sighed shakily.

The heavy weight fell upon him as he realized he had made a mistake. Diana hadn’t wanted to give in. She had responded to his advances, but deep inside…Bruce cursed himself and his libido and every sense he seemed to lose whenever he stood around her.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. He wanted to reach out, wanted to touch her, comfort her somehow. But he knew deep inside he wouldn’t be welcomed. “I shouldn’t have-“

“Leave me please.”

Her voice let little place for negotiation.  

“If you need me, call me. It doesn’t matter when. My phone is always on.”

She kept staring outside. Her hand absentmindedly reached for her stomach and caressed the nonexistent bump. Bruce knew a dismissal when he saw one, so he swallowed the need to stay and headed for the door.

 

**The Arrangement**

 

The stalemate continued for a while. The news of Diana’s pregnancy at work didn’t hinder her working relationships or her efficiency –though Foster did make a few comments and Bruce eventually fired him. She wrote to him twice: once to say she was keeping the child and that she and the baby were ‘fine’. Whenever he tried to contact her, she would either ignore his messages or reply monosyllabically. Her lack of communication was annoying him so much he couldn’t focus on anything else.

“ –and so Oliver and I decided to drop everything and live with the pygmies in the forest.”

“Uh-hum,” Bruce hummed absentmindedly.

“We’re selling our company to Luthor. Our industries are prepared to build mass-destruction weapon.”

“Good.”

“Oh, and I’m expecting quadruplets for Christmas.”

“Really.”

“And you are so out of it I can keep talking bullshit you won’t even notice.”

Bruce blinked and suddenly remembered he was at lunch with Dinah and Oliver. Dinah was currently annoyed while Oliver stared at his wife, bemused by all the absurdities she had spouted for the last five minutes.

“You were talking about pygmies?” Bruce tried to catch up, though he had no idea what the conversation had been about. The blonde rolled her eyes and sighed. Ollie smiled, vaguely amused, and focused on his friend.

“What’s on your mind Bruce? It’s not like you to be so…absent.”

He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“It’s-” _nothing_ , he wanted to say; except that Diana wasn’t ‘nothing’. His future child wasn’t ‘nothing’.

“Is this about that girl you were seeing?” Dinah inquired. Damn female intuition. “The one who kept glaring at me the day we went for a coffee in Metropolis? Don’t tell me she was dating the reporter after all. You were ready to set him on fire.”

Bruce shifted uncomfortably as Oliver’s interest peeked up. His entourage was well-aware of his womanizing ways, but he had never shown any deeper interest in one in particular. He sighed in defeat; he couldn’t win against a combo of curious Dinah and Oliver.

“She’s pregnant.”

Silent fell like a thunderstorm.

“You…are you sure?”

“She wouldn’t lie about that,” he retorted dryly, interrupting any hint that Diana might have been seeing someone else. She was far too honest for deceiving him on his paternity.

“So she’s keeping it?” Dinah went on.

“And keeping me out,” he grunted.

“Bruce, did you tell her you would support her?” He glared at her, insulted she even had to ask. “Fine. Did you talk to her since then?”

“I’ve been sending messages,” he said shorty. Why the sudden interest? Fine, this was the first time he knocked up one of his mistresses, but they have to treat the situation like international news?

“Bruce…are you in love with her?”

He opened his mouth to deny it firmly. What came out surprised him:

“I don’t know.” His mouth thinned into a line after his admission. “It doesn’t matter anyhow; _she_  doesn’t like me much.”

“How so?”

“We broke up a while back –she put an end, didn’t tell me why.” He still hated how much it was bothering him. “And when…she told me, I…she didn’t want me to stay.”

He could understand after their encounter at the hotel, but this was his child. He would like a little more than just an occasional ‘fine’. He wanted to be there for her first ultrasound. He wanted to stand by her side and watch her stomach grow.

“And did it ever occur to you that she might love you?”

Bruce didn’t let the suggestion affect him but carefully considered. That would explain her sudden rage nearly two months ago now. He had been trying to rein his jealousy at the thought of her with another man, but her responding fire…he had found her oddly vulnerable that day. And the next morning, she had put a halt. It wasn’t impossible. His chest felt warm at the idea that she might have feelings for him. She might have started by being a mere fling, he hadn’t expect to end up attached to her.

When Bruce realized he had been silent far too long and looked up, his friends were…grinning.

“You are so whipped, Brucie.” Oliver teased.

“I am not.”

“I know that look,” he went on, heedless of his friend’s discomfort. “You had the same with Selina-“

Bruce frowned.

“Don’t talk about-“

“Or Talia.”

“I’d rather forget that one,” he muttered, rolling his eyes.

“And I will never forget Andrea,” Oliver went on. He paused, added with a frown: “Why do all your crushes’ name end up with ‘a’ anyway?”

“Ollie, shut up.”

He did and contemplatively glanced at his wife. Dinah smirked. Oliver’s jaw fell wide.

“No way,” he blurted.

“We did; a long time before I met you.”

“You’re kidding!” the blonde man sputtered before staring at Bruce. He shrugged; what could he say?

“Zatanna too.” Dinah went on.

“ _Zatanna_? Seriously Bruce?”

“And correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t you have a thing with Barbara-“

“The commissioner’s own _daughter_?” Oliver repeated and stared at his friend with a mixture of awe and disbelief. “How do you do it?”

“I’m just that good.”

Now if only he could convince Diana too…

 

**The Arrangement**

 

Bruce gathered his courage and knocked at her apartment door early in the afternoon. It was a Sunday, so he wasn’t sure she’d be there, but they needed to talk. He hadn’t announced his visit to make sure she wouldn’t flee on purpose. It sounded like he was pulling a trap but at this point, he had no other choice…

She opened, looked resigned when she saw him and invited him in with a nod. Her phone was stuck between her ear and her shoulder. She was dressed in an overlarge shirt and sweatpants and holding a package of crackers. The TV was on but on mute. Diana took a seat on her couch and settled comfortably. Having received no directive, he took a place on a lone chair across the room.

“I hear you Etta,” she said to her speaker. “But I’m not sure I want to make the travel now. I’m in the middle of some huge project and-” she paused, sighed at the other’s response. “Charlie always says that kind of thing. I didn’t leave Paris for some new boy, you know that.” Pause. Frown. “Is it any of your-” Her frown deepened. “That’s low.” More chatter. “Etta, I want to move on,” she said slowly. He could only listen as her tone grew softer. “Steve loved me, and I loved him, I will  _always_  love him. But he’s not here anymore.” She paused. He heard her caller say something sharp. Her face hardened. “So I have to grieve for the rest of my life?” she snapped. “Yes, yes you did. Not openly, but you implied it.” Another pause. “You know what? Fuck you Etta. I won’t go to the memorial, I don’t need to put flowers on an empty tombstone to remember him. I wish you and the boys the best.”

She hung up, furious. Turned towards him. Bruce couldn’t help but straighten his spine.

“And what do _you_ want?” she snapped, her eyes sending daggers.

“…talk?” he offered shyly.

“Shame, perhaps getting laid would get me in a better mood.” She clamped up and his indecision turned to worry as he saw tears glittering in the corner of her eyes. “I just told Etta to fuck off. Oh my, I’m a horrible person.”

“She wasn’t being nice…” he supported, although he had no idea what had been said.

“Like hell!” Diana snapped, furious again. “Blaming me for  _forgetting_  Steve? How dare she think- how dare her! I’m not a nun, wasn’t before meeting him, certainly have no plan of becoming one anytime soon.” She suddenly glared at him. “And this is _All. Your. Fault_.”

“Why?”

“You knocked me up!” she exploded. “And don’t you _‘what did I do_ ’ me! I should have taken up Mala’s offer –least sleeping with a girl doesn’t have that kind of drawbacks.” 

“Uh…” his mind briefly wandered on the picture of Diana with another woman. Survival instincts dictated he remained in the present. “Okay…what can I do?”

“You want to be useful? Then be useful and go get me some chocolate chip ice-cream. I ran out yesterday and didn’t have time to go to the groceries yet,” she went on angrily. “Gods I can’t think straight! Those dam hormones-“

And then, much to his horror, she burst into tears.

 

**The Arrangement**

 

Bruce spent most of the evening trying to console the upset mother of his future child. Diana’s mood kept swinging every few minutes, to the point he even had to order Alfred to pick up two gallons of ice-cream. When the faithful butler arrived, bringing said dessert upstairs, he triggered quite involuntarily another set of tears, though this time Diana called them both very sweet and even kissed Alfred’s cheek for his trouble. They shared the Chinese and watched a chick movies that Diana put on and didn’t stop criticizing –and after a while he joined in –and when he opened his eyes, he realized he had fallen asleep with a drooling Diana in his arms.

She was warm and heavy, cuddling him like an octopus with her arm thrown possessively over his waist and her head resting in the middle of his chest. He smiled, ran a hand in her hair. She muttered something and snuggled closer. It was a peaceful morning. He could almost pretend this was a _normal_ morning, after a night spent with his girlfriend. Except that they merely had passionate, physical affair, which had resulted in the conception of a child, and after her nervous breakdown he was seriously considering asking her out on a real date.

A helluva way of doing things backwards.

Diana stirred and sighed.

“What are you still doing here?” she demanded sleepily. She didn’t seem to consider detangling from him an option yet, so he figured she might not be so annoyed with him. Bruce smiled, thinking he could get used to this.

“I really did come to talk. But it can wait a little.”

She hummed her agreement and relaxed. Maybe she did love him; or at least liked him just enough. They stayed intertwined for what seemed to be hours, till natural urges called her away. While she was in the bathroom, he put out everything that might constitute a breakfast for her: no cereal but there was milk and fruits.

“You look awfully domestic.”

He turned around, the brick of orange juice in hand. She leaned against the wall, her arms crossed, looking far more rested than the previous day. Bruce grinned:

“Take a picture, Alfred usually sets up the stuff before I’m even up.”

“Funny man,” she teased and joined him to seek for the cutlery. “What do you eat in the morning?”

The scene was so unrealistic he answered without thinking:

“Fruits, mostly. Sometimes cereals when I have the time.”

“And here I thought you ate eggs and bacon.”

“I can’t always be predictable.”

Diana shook her head lightly and peeled a banana. Bruce had no idea if she purposely bit the fruit the way she did. Instead of assuming, he joined her at the table and helped himself in turn. They ate in comfortable silence in alarming domesticity. If only Oliver saw him now, he would never hear the end of it.

“Look, about what I said last time, I’m not asking for a lifetime together,” he blurted suddenly. At least, not yet. She wasn’t clearly wasn’t ready for another engagement and he sure as hell wasn’t. Baby steps, he thought humorlessly. Diana stopped eating and tensed slightly. This time, she let him finish. “I just…will you be willing to give me a chance? I might not be the most…” his voice trailed off.

“Reliable person around?” she completed for him. He threw her a light glare. She shrugged, but seemed to consider it seriously. “No. I mean –okay.”

Bruce felt the corner of his mouth twist. He found himself pulled back into his office, only a few months back. Staring at her like she held the keys to his future –and somehow, she did, he repeated; unsure:

“Okay?”

Diana smiled, perhaps she was remembering too.

“One day a time,” she said softly. Her cheeks had taken a rosy pink, but she didn’t look distraught by the outcome. He took it as a good sign. “If you’re willing to make it work, so am I.”

He breathed in deeply.

“Do we have a deal Miss Prince?”

She smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, but I couldn't wrap my mind around another kind of ending. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless :)


End file.
